gtafandomcom-20200222-history
BF-400
|price = $95,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = PCJ-600 (GTA IV) Streetfighter |swankness = 1/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = Sports Bike (needles) Sports Bike (dials) |inttxd = Sports Bike (GTA Online) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} |modelname = bf400 |handlingname = BF400 |textlabelname = BF400 |roadspawn = Yes (GTA SA) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 (GTA Online) |roadspawnfreq = 30 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 (GTA Online) |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The BF400 (formerly "BF-400") is a motorcycle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the Cunning Stunts update. It is manufactured by Nagasaki in ''GTA Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas'' Based on a , the bike's design is intended to match its inferior performance in comparison to the PCJ-600, with a slimmer body design, thinner wheels and an older appearance. Like the FCR-900, the bike comes with three different body designs: #A version with no frontal . #A covered version with a half frontal fairing, which only conceals the upper front half of the bike. #A covered version with a full frontal fairing, which conceals much of the front half of the bike. Three different exhaust pipes are also available, but all exhaust pipes are situated on the right side of the bike. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The bike returns in Grand Theft Auto Online as an enduro bike similar to the Sanchez, but with a modern design. The bike is inspired by the design of the , as the front faring and light configuration is almost identical. The front end also features upside down forks with a unique independent front fender that mounts directly over the front wheel, and handlebar covers to protect the rider's hands. The rear appears to be a generic dirt bike rear end, similar to the Sanchez with regards to the swing-arm, however, it does appear to sport a different, larger, externally mounted exhaust to the Sanchez. It also appears to share wheels with the Sanchez, as well as the same rear sprocket, and brake disc configuration. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The BF-400 is likely the slowest of all sport bikes in the game, although it may attain the speed of the PCJ-600, albeit after a longer period of acceleration. Its more compact construction and lighter weight, however, allows the bike to corner better than its two other counterparts. Its superior suspension makes it a better choice offroad compared to the PCJ-600 or FCR-900; however, it cannot compete with the Sanchez in this regard. The bike features a parallel twin engine, as identified by the single bank of cylinders and 2 pipes on the exhaust manifold. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As expected from a rally bike, the BF400 has excellent performance when travelling at high speed. While acceleration may not seem much, top speed is achievable relatively easily thanks to its amazing combination of light weight bodywork, agile handling and absorbing suspension. Suspension is one of the best, if not the best in terms of allowance; the bike can bounce and absorb the impact of large jumps without throwing the player off, better than the Sanchez and Enduro. The BF400 sports an engine model similar to a single-cylinder engine. Interestingly, when fully upgraded the BF400 has one of the highest top speeds of any land vehicle despite being a dirt bike. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' BF-400-GTASA-variant1-front.jpg|First body variant. (Rear quarter view) BF-400-GTASA-variant2-front.jpg|Second body variant. (Rear quarter view) BF-400-GTASA-variant3-front.jpg|Third body variant. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' CS-BF400-Artwork.png|A BF400 shown in the promotional concept art. GTA_Online_Cunning_Stunts_1.jpg|''GTA Online'' pre-release screenshot. BF400Sprunk-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Sprunk BF400 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. BF400Atomic-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Atomic BF400 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. BF400-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The BF400 on the Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. BF400-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The BF400 on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. BF400-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The BF400 in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Just Business - After killing the Russians inside and outside Atrium, Carl Johnson and Big Smoke flee of them on this bike. More fifteen BF-400s will be used by Russians to chase both. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Spawns randomly in Paradiso and Gant Bridge, both in San Fierro, but one can sometimes be found at the Santa Maria Beach, on the opposite side of the Santa Maria Beach Safehouse next to the Yacht Harbor. * Frequently found in Los Santos and Las Venturas, especially during afternoon. * Can be found parked in Roca Escalante. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $95,000. **Can have either the Atomic or Sprunk livery applied, although can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The default radio station for this vehicle is Playback FM. * During the mission Just Business for Big Smoke, CJ and Smoke ride a BF-400, which in the PC and PS2 versions has a Los Santos number plate that reads "IMY AK", while in the Xbox version, it will just have a random number plate. The "IMY AK" plate can also be seen on a Cheetah when bought from the Import/Export barge in Easter Basin, San Fierro. *The streetfighter variant of the BF-400 coincidentally shares several design cues with the , although the 150RR itself was introduced in late 1998, well after the events of GTA San Andreas. *The BF-400 is the only sporty bike in GTA San Andreas to feature s. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The default radio station for the BF400 is Channel X. Navigation }}de:BF-400 (SA) es:BF-400 pl:BF-400 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Streetfighters Category:Sport Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts